comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
New York City (Earth-5875)
New York City, often called NYC, and officially the City of New York, is a major city on Earth, being the most populous city in the United Republic of North America. The cultural capital of the Unified Earth Government and its senate, New York blends the old-style architecture with ultra-modern arcology construction. History United States New York City was founded in 1624, in Lower Manhattan, serving as a colonist trading post by the Dutch Republic, only to be named New Amsterdam in 1626. The English took control of the city and its vicinity in 1664, where it was renamed New York by James II of England after the land was given to him by his brother, King Charles II of England. The city would serve as the capital of the United States of America from 1785 to 1790, and by the latter year it was the largest city in the ground. By the 19th and 20th centuries, New York City became home for millions of immigrants, and by the 21st century, the city came to be a global image of social tolerance, sustainability, creativity and entrepreneurship. After the dissolution of the United States and the formation of the United Republic of North America, New York City became the most populated city in the country. Locations New York City is most famously known for being the headquarters of the Unified Earth Government Senate and its chamber, as well as the old United Nations headquarters, both in Manhattan. Two UNSC bases are located in the city. Enzo's Churrascaria has a restaurant in the city which serves meat, and Coney Island is an entertainment location. Times Square is one of the most well-known locations in the city, being a commercial intersection and neighborhood. New York is also home to the headquarters of Robert Space Industries, which has its own showroom and museum. Economy and society Regarding commodities, New York is the most second most protected city on Earth, only behind Sydney, capital of the UNSC, and as such, illegal products and trading became heavily discouraged by the government and in the criminal underworld alike. Only the most desperate of illegal traders attempt to bother with selling their products in the few black markets that exist in the city. Many New Yorkers, including those who have never left Earth, fancy themselves as cosmopolitan, galaxy-men, which is seen clearly in the city's active market of cultural trinkets from other planets. New York's biggest importance is arguably its point-of-universe junction for trade. While Earth produces few raw materials and valuables, something which the Outer Colonies did for most of their existence, New York works as a planetary port, with almost everything moving through it. Known residents *Aiden Maki *Amanda Ripley-McClaren *Bonita Morelli *Ellen Ripley (Formerly) *Jane Shepard (Formerly) *Janissary James *James Lee *Gilly James *Dwayne Bellisario *Kamal Zaman *Simon Brown *Sophia Bossedon *Thin Kinkle Trivia *New York City on Wikipedia. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Cities of Earth-5875 Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227